List of Named Hybrids
Hybrids usually go by saying their parentage (e.g. merman/shinigami, dragon/vampire, werewolf/akhlut, etc), however, these are the hybrids that go by a different name than their parents. Some of these hybrids are on lists of their own, and those can be found here and here. Werepyre Werepyres are the offsprings of vampires and werebeasts. These hybrids, like all werebeasts, have two forms. The main form looks indistinguishable from natural-born vampires. Their beast forms, however, combine aspects of both werebeasts and vampire bats, with the body structure mainly being werebeast-ish, but having bat-like nose flaps at the tip of their noses, elongated teeth (looking similar to sabers), completely black fur/skin/scales/feathers, red eyes, and, most obvious of all, large bat wings sprouting from their shoulderblades. Subtypes *'Adze:' Adze are a subtype of werepyre originating from Africa, and are hybrids of vampires and werefireflies (you read right). *'Chupacabra:' Chupacabras are a subtype of werepyre that originate from Mexico and South America, and are hybrids of vampires and either werecoyotes, werelizard, or some combination of both. *'Gumo:' Gumos (Tsuchigumo-male, Jorogumo-female) are a subtype of werepyre that originates from Japan, and are hybrids of vampires and werespiders. *'Lamia:' Lamia are a subtype of werepyre that originate from Greece, and are hybrids of vampires and weresnakes. *'Pricolici:' Pricolici are a subtype of werepyre that originate from Romania, and are hybrids of vampires and werewolves. *'Strigoi/Strix:' Strigoi, also know as Strix, are another type of werepyre that originate from Romania, and are hybrids of vampires and wereowls. Zompire Zompires are the offspring of vampires and zombies. They tend to look like stereotypical vampires, however, they have skin that's even paler than a vampire's skin (if you can imagine that), pale red eyes, rimmed in shadows, and black hair with white streaks in it. Werezombie Werezombies are the offspring of werebeasts and zombies. They tend to look indistinguishable from normal zombies in human form, however, in werebeast form, they tend to look like werebeasts with white skin/fur/feathers, with red highlights throughoiut, red eyes, rimmed in shadows, and, in most advanced cases, some parts whithered/rotten/exposed. Kurage-no-Hinotama Kurage-no-hinotama are hybrids of nurarihyon and will-o'-the-wisps. These hybrids have the overall appearance of nurarihyon, however, they have green skin, glowing green eyes, small fireballs at the end of each tentacle, and flame-shaped growths coming from the bell. Kirin Kirins, also known as Qilins, are hybrids of unicorns and dragons. These hybrids have a generally horse-like build, light, scaly skin, in a color similar to their dragon parent, but a more pastel color, bright, draconine/equine eyes, silver manes shot through with colors reminiscent of their draconic element (or elements), draconic tails with horse hair on the end, with a similar color to the mane, legs with a combination of equine hooves and draconic claws, draconic fangs in their mouths, draconic spines along their spines, and more draconic-looking horns on their foreheads. They may or may not also have wings on their backs (depends on their draconine parent). Seasquatch Seasquatches are the offspring of sasquatches and merpeople. They tend to have sea green fur on their upper bodies, blue, scaly skin on their lower bodies, blue eyes, sasquatch-like heads, complete with fangs, claws, webbed hands, ears/fins, fins on their backs and arms, and merperson tails for their lower bodies. Skysquatch Skysquatches are the offspring of sasquatches and harpies. They tend to have feathery hair, bird-like eyes, monkey-like faces, slightly conical heads, sloping foreheads, fangs, talon-like hands and feet, feathered tails growing from their lower backs, and feathered wings on their backs. Nightocamp Nightocamps are the hybrids of nightmares and hippocamps. They tend to have the body structure of hippocamps, but with black fur and scales, fire-like fins on their backs, fetlocks, and tails, fiery eyes, fiery manes (that burn even while underwater), and fins/ears. Pegamare Pegamares are the hybrids of nightmares and pegasi. They look like normal nightmares, but with fiery bird wings on their backs. Nightocorn Nightocorns are hybrids of nightmares and unicorns. They look like normal nightmares, but with spiralling horns on their heads. Werefay Werefay is an umbrella term for any hybrid of a werebeast and one of the fay folk. They have the body structure of werebeasts, however, they have various aspects of their bodies that betray what type of fay they descend from. *'Werenymph:' Werenymphs are hybrids of werebeasts and nymphs. *'Werecupid:' Werecupids are hybrids of werebeasts and cupids. *'Weredjinn:' Weredjinn are hybrids of werebeasts and genies. Werewarg Werewargs are hybrids of werewolves and wargs. They tend to look like normal werewolves, however, they are larger than average, black fur, and bloodred eyes. Draconymph Draconymphs are hybrids of dragons and nymphs. They tend to look like humanoid dragons, but with certan features that differ depending on their nymph species. Werewisp Werewisps are hybrids of werebeasts and will-o'-the-wisps. These hybrids, like other werebeast hybrids, have two forms. The main form tends to look indistinguishable from a will-o'-the-wisp demimyth, which looks human, but with fiery green hair and eyes. Their beast forms however, combine aspects of werebeasts and will-o'-the-wisps, with the body structure being mainly werebeast-like, but with green fur/skin/scales/feathers, fiery eyes, and flames in certain parts (such as on the back, streaming from the wings, on the tip of the tail, etc.) Subtypes * Boitatá: Boitatá are a subtype of werewisp, originating from Brazil, that are half will-o'-the-wisp, half weresnake. * Yaoguai: Yaoguai are a subtype of werewisp, originating from China, that are half will-o'-the-wisp, half werelion. Spriggan/sprite Spriggans, also known as sprites, are hybrids of fairies and bug people. Appearance-wise, they will generally look like their bug person parents, but their fairy heritage will come through in their skin color, eye color, antennae, and the patterns on their wings. Pixie Pixies are hybrids of fairies and nymphs. Appearance-wise, they tend to take after their nymph parent (e.g. a myceliad pixie having mushrooms for hair, a dryad pixie having bark-like skin, etc.), but will have wings on their backs like their fairy parent, which will differ depending on their nymph heritage. Redcap Redcaps are hybrids of vampires and goblins. Appearance-wise, they tend to look like goblins, except with longer ears, which sometimes have scalloped edges which make them look like bat wings, paler green skin, orange eyes, longer fangs, black markings on their bodies, and they tend to wear either hats and/or scarves, and/or handkerchifs, which they dip into the blood of their victims, which they tend to save for a snack for later. Owlbear Owlbears are hybrids of koukougriffs and ursagriffs. They basically look like their griffin cousins, with owl-like faces, front talons, and wings, and bear-like hindquarters and tail. They also have feathery ears, and feathers at th ends of their bear-like tails. Category:Magic Category:List